Two-A-Days
by NickyGB13
Summary: Blaine Anderson is a newly promoted sports journalist for the San Francisco Chronicle. Blaine's been assigned to cover the 49ers, more importantly, Kurt Hummel; hottest QB in the league. This is their story.


Two-A-Days

**a/n I'm still writing for the Love of a King, but I was so inspired that I decided that I needed to write this Plot Bunny before it hopped away. I hope you enjoy.. **

…

Chapter One: Post Game Scoring

**BPOV**

The heels of his Sperry Top-siders clicked as he walked down the dark corridor. I took a minute to wipe his hands on his mustard yellow Capri pants. His hands were sweaty, He was nervous. Blaine lifted his hand to the back of his neck and grimaced; he decided to wear his hair loose, at the insistence of his best friend Santana, she said it made him look sexy, not that that's what he was trying to accomplish for this meeting. You see, Blaine was on his way into the dirty, sweat-filled locker room that belonged to San Francisco's own 49ers. Blaine really had wanted to appear professional, not sexy, but according to Santana every opportunity was one to get some.

Blaine sighed as he paused outside the doors to the locker room. It was Blaine's first real article as San Francisco 49er's beat reporter. Blaine had been given the job after his superior , and douche of a friend Sebastian had taken a job with Fox Sports. Blaine had spent most of his time working under Sebastian, crunching stats and writing for College, local high schools, and even middle school athletes. On the side he ran a blog for LGBT participants of organized sports. Blaine was a big believer of equal opportunity. Now Blaine had a interview with one of the most promising, influential, _gorgeous _QB's in the league. The one and only Kurt Hummel.

Kurt had the best stats in the league, easily. And if Blaine hadn't mentioned it before he was gorgeous. Thick auburn locks, paired with the palest porcelain skin and the most heart breaking cerulean eyes, killer smile, and adorable dimples, Blaine was subject to melt much like any other man or woman within his general radius. He stood at 6''4 and he had broad shoulders paired with a tiny waist that just appealed to Blaine's baser needs.

Aside from his good looks, Kurt had the brains to back up the beautiful, and man was he beautiful. He graduated top of his class from Ohio State all while playing starting QB for the Buckeyes. Yeah, Kurt wasn't an idiot, and for that fact he made Blaine nervous.

Kurt had been in few headlines when it came to his love life, and while it widely known that he was gay, his relationships somehow remained private.

Blaine looked at the antique pocket watch he acquired from his grandfather Anderson and took one last cleansing breath, and entered the doors to locker room. Blaine navigated his way through the lockers when he heard the voices, the distinctive one belonging to Kurt and another unrecognizable one.

" So they said they're sending a new guy instead of horse teeth right?" Kurt snarked.

The other voice scoffed. " Dude you know that's not his name. "

" You act as if I care, the guy was creepy, anyways where is this new guy, I have to get home." Kurt remarked, annoyed.

Blaine stood back, stifling his laughter as best he could, until he saw Kurt sitting on the bench, wrapped in what seemed like the smallest towel known to man, slung around his hips, adorable crimson red and gold headband pushing his bangs back.

Blaine cleared his throat, his face heating up.

" Excuse me, I'm here from the _Chronicle_," Blaine paused holding out his hand " My name is Blaine Anderson I'll be replacing Sebastian Smythe."

Blaine watched as Kurt's eyes seemed to hone in on him, looking down his body and finally making their way slowly back up to his eyes. He shifted on the bench slightly, precariously wrapped towel moving up his thighs.

" Hmm, already an improvement, Kurt Hummel." Kurt replied grabbing Blaine's hand in a strong grip.

Blaine cleared his throat trying to avoid eye contact as he removed his tape recorder and leather note taking pad from his messenger bag. When he turned back to Kurt he and his team mate Sam Evans were saying good bye.

They were alone.

Kurt's eyes shone a midnight blue, dark and dangerous and at him and Blaine gulped in return. He steeled himself, he had an interview to conduct.

" So Mr. Hummel," Blaine began clicking the record button on his recorder.

He watched as Kurt's nose scrunched in distaste. " Please call me Kurt, Mr. Hummel is my father." he smiled slightly, dimples popping out in his cheek.

" Kurt then, shall we begin?" Blaine smiled in response.

…

Blaine had to say that the interview seemed to be going great despite the overt sexual tension. Kurt answered his questions truthfully and directly and on the few times that he tried to skim an answer he laughed when Blaine called him out and answered fully.

Blaine had just clicked off his recorder packing up his things to go when he heard Kurt swear under his breath.

" Are you okay?" Blaine asked nervously. Kurt looked up from where he was flexing his fingers.

" Oh, yeah, just a little stiff, no big deal." Kurt shrugged. Blaine bit his lip in response while the next words came rushing out of his mouth into the space between them.

" I can help," He blurted blushing in embarrassment. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

" Sure, that's be great, thank you." he smiled gently at Blaine.

Blaine made is way over to Kurt grabbing his hand and gently kneading and working the joints of his fingers. He glanced up from under his lashes to see Kurt starring at him.

" I really appreciate this Blaine, I think you're my favorite interview yet." Kurt chuckled lightly.

Blaine froze up, realizing what he had done. He blushed and slowly finished the massage, dropping his hands and moving back a little.

" I'm sorry that was completely inappropriate, I'll just go, thanks again for the interview." Blaine turned to leave, gathering his messenger bag and keeping his head down.

" Blaine wait it's okay, come here." Kurt reached out a hand to Blaine.

Blaine shook his head slightly. " No, I ought to get going, I have everything I need."

" Blaine," Kurt stated gently, standing up and towering over Blaine. He tugged him over to him.

" Come here," Kurt tipped his face up, " Don't leave yet, " He bent down and kissed Blaine lightly causing him to shiver. Blaine shuddered in response.

Blaine let out a breathy _Kurt _and let his hands come up to bury themselves in Kurt's thick hair, sliding the headband off, and kissing Kurt with everything he had.

Kurt smiled against his lips and started maneuvering them back toward the lockers.

" I meant it when I said you're a great interview sweetheart. I'd love to tell you the reasons but I really want something else right now." Kurt mumbled kissing down Blaine's neck.

Blaine moaned in reply his thoughts scrambling. He knew this was wrong, he shouldn't do this, be used, be another person sleeping his way to better stories but he was defenseless and he was _hard. _Blaine's hands scrabbled against Kurt's back trying to find purchase, when strong hands grabbed his waist lifting him up and body checking him into the lockers, his legs immediately wrapped around Kurt's waist as his hand snuck down to Kurt's tiny towel and yanking it off.

Kurt grunted his approval, retaliating by pinching at Blaine's nipples through his thin white polo.

" Tell me that this is okay," Kurt mumbled working Blaine's bowtie off and nipping at the hollow of his throat. " Blaine, is this okay," He repeat thrusting his hips against Blaine's.

" Yes, this is fantastic." Blaine moaned holding on to Kurt for dear life as a hand snaked away from his nipples and to his belt buckle, fumbling but finally getting it open along with his pants.

Kurt tapped Blaine's thighs letting him know to drop his legs and set Blaine back down on his feet. Blaine whimpered in reply, but seconds later gasping in surprise as his pant and briefs were yanked down to his ankles and he was turned around to face the lockers.

Kurt placed Blaine's hand's up against the lockers, smoothing a hand down his spine causing Blaine to arch his back, so that his ass poked out. Blaine couldn't breath properly. He didn't know what to expect and he was too busy trying to catch his breath to ask. Blaine was completely at Kurt's mercy.

" I want to taste you, can I do that Blaine?" Kurt asked quietly, as he dropped to his knees using his thumbs to spread Blaine's cheeks and look at his puckered hole.

Blaine cried out, " God, yes Kurt, please."

Blaine didn't think that the situation could get any hotter, he was a warm blooded American male, locker room sex hand been on his to-do list for a while but to have Kurt Hummel on his knees looking up at him asking to taste him, was too much. Way better than his dreams.

Kurt didn't seem to want to waste any time, he dove in. Licking and thrusting his tongue in and out of Blaine, and brining his long fingers into play when Blaine's body started to give more to the intrusion. Blaine was whining and begging for Kurt to fuck him.

Kurt pulled back, mouth rosy and his pupils blown with lust, slicking up his cock by licking his hand and pumping the shaft a couple of times, and then lining up with Blaine's hole.

Kurt paused pushing the head right up against Blaine's rim. Blaine growled pushing back against him, trying to get him to move.

"Come on Kurt, do it already," Blaine huffed out, face flushed and chest heaving looking back at Kurt over his shoulder.

Kurt raised and eyebrow, but didn't say anything as he grabbed Blaine's hips and slammed into him forcefully. Lifting Blaine up onto the tips of his toes. Blaine squeaked and scrambled, clutching on to the locks trying to steady himself against Kurt's absolute assault on his ass.

Blaine's orgasm surprised him, and he exploded untouched onto the locker in front of him grunting at the now erratic thrusts that Kurt was delivering clenching down on Kurt's cock, and being rewarded moments later when he felt warm come filling him up and Kurt stuttering out his name.

Blaine let his head rest against the cool lockers grimacing at the mess and wiping it off with Kurt's discarded towel. Kurt shifted around behind him, He was about to pull up his pants when Kurt turned him gently and smiled at him with bright eyes.

" Shower with me?" Kurt gestured over to the where the water was running. " It's not perfect but we'll be clean."

Blaine nodded and finished undressing and followed Kurt into the shower. Blaine hummed as Kurt washed his hair, and he laughed styled Kurt's hair into a Mohawk when it was his turn. Blaine watched Kurt wash up his cock trying to get hard, again but pushed it back. Kurt turned off the water and handed Blaine a towel they dried off separately and Blaine asked Kurt for some product to tame his curls.

Blaine was massage the gel through his hair when Kurt spoke, a little quiet and unsure,

" Blaine why didn't you tell me you got the job..?" he looked at Blaine with hurt eyes.

"Oh, no Kurt it wasn't like that honey I found out from Seb, gosh like three days ago and you were busy, I wanted to surprise you."

Blaine stepped over to his boyfriend wrapping his arms around his waist and smiling up at him while he watched Kurt style his hair.

Blaine and Kurt had been dating for about 6 months and they were unspeakably happy. They hadn't gone public yet but it was okay because, they would soon. Kurt looked at Blaine out of the corner of his eye, smile twitching on his lips.

" Some surprise munchkin. You almost killed me walking through those doors, Sam isn't going to let this go, I hope you know." Kurt scoffed out.

" Oh, well. We can handle Sam." Blaine beamed at him. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and his work out bag, he bent over pecking a kiss to Blaine's lips.

" Yeah I guess you're right."

Blaine smiled to himself. Kurt might be the hottest QB in the league but to him he was just his silly, sometimes insecure, loving boyfriend, that had stole his heart.

As the headed out to the parking lot Kurt started to hum under his breath seeming quite smug and smirking over at Blaine.

" What are you looking at me like that for?"

Kurt laughed, " Do you know how jealous Puck's going to be?"

Blaine laughed, and got into Kurt's V2, " I didn't know we were telling Puckerman?"

"Blaine, once he finds out that you interviewed me, he'll figure it out and he'll be jealous as hell." Kurt smiled happily.

Blaine looked at his boyfriends profile as he pulled out of the parking lot the bay area sun lighting him up like an angel.

He shifted in his seat facing forward. Tonight they'd go to Kurt's, eat cheesecake, watch trashy t.v. and stay snuggled together. Yeah, to the world Kurt was a celebrity untouchable and something to be watched. But when it was just them tucked away, he got to see the Kurt no one else did.

And he loved him.

**a/n I hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**As always R&R **

**FTLOAK will be up on Tuesday .**

**Nicky. **


End file.
